Akiza Cifer
|birthday = December 21 |gender = Female |height = (166.37 cm) 5'5½" |weight = 50 kg (110.2 lbs) |blood type = B |affiliation = None |previous affiliation = 's Arrancar Army |occupation = None |previous occupation = (formerly) 5th (formerly) |team = None |previous team = (formerly) (formerly) |partner = None |previous partner = |base of operations = , |resurrección = Antílope |image = |manga debut = |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |spanish voice = None}} Akiza (アキザ) is the former quinto (5th) Espada in 's army, but was removed from this position and replaced by . She was then placed in the care of who later made her his Fracción, after he was able to see her abilities. However, shortly after this, she was involved in an experiment-gone-wrong in which she gained abilities, personality traits, and some appearance traits of . Appearance Akiza's appearance is that of a female , something that resulted from an experiment of in which some of Ulquiorra's DNA was used to alter her abilities, personality, and even appearance. She is more feminine than Ulquiorra though, having longer black hair, and a somewhat striking chest. She has black markings running down from her eyes, resembling those Ulquiorra has, as well as green eyes similar to his. Her mask is shaped simiarly also, but has an somewhat different position on her head. She wears a variant of the Arrancar uniform, which allows her stomach and lower back to show. The outfit has two rather long flaps from the back. Personality Due to 's DNA being used in 's experiment, she retained his abilities, appearance, and some of his personality traits. She is melancholic, and speaks only when spoken to, as demonstrated several times in the series, namely when made comments toward her being a former Espada and that it must have been because of her lack of power, in which she never responds, emotionally or physically. However, when he or someone else asks her a question, she instantaneously replies, a result of her strong obendience. Around though, she can be quite cheerful, talkative, and sweet. She is also very interested in introducing to the foods of the Human World, among other things, having convinced Ulquiorra into having ice cream once. However, she can be quite timid, shy, and even meek, willingly giving into the demands of the other Espada, which may be a reason she developed a mother-daughter bond with . History During the time that was the Third Espada and was the Eighth, Akiza was the Fifth Espada. She was later involved removed from this position and placed her in the care of Ulquiorra. She became his Fraccíon after he saw her abilities and then became involved in an experiment-gone-wrong in which used Ulquiorra's DNA to alter Akiza to increase her abilities. Plot Arrancar Arc Hueco Mundo Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc Equipment Caja Negación: Akiza, being a former , had a and unlike most demoted Espada, was able to keep it. She attempted to use it on shortly after he used it on , but she failed and it was somehow destroyed. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: : : High Perceptive Intellect: : : : Enhanced : Immense Strength: High-Speed Regeneration: Immense Spiritual Power: : Being a former Espada, Akiza is shown to be capable of using Descorrer, and is even capable of opening several at once. Zanpakuto Antílope (Spanish for "Antelope"): *Ressureccion: Her release command is "Gallop" ("Gallop Valiantly" in the Sub). Relationships See Akiza/Relationships Trivia *Akiza possesses a remnant of Ulquiorra's memory as revealed by Szayel, though which part of his memory remains unknown Quotes (Introducing herself to ) "I am Akiza, and I appear similarly to Ulquiorra-kun, because of Espada number eight, Szayelaporro's experiment that gave me the DNA of my master. If you have yet to understand what I am telling you, then you should just start this battle immediately." Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Former Espada Category:Fraccion Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Deceased Category:Character Category:Females Category:Characters